Ulrich Stern/Gallery: Season 2
>> More images of Ulrich in Season 1 Earth Ulrich 0031.jpg|Ulrich in his dorm. Ulrich 0025.jpg|Ulrich in Pencak Silat training. Ulrich 0026.jpg|In the Lab. Ulrich 0267.jpg|Falling after failed to climb. Tumblr lrum9x4JXm1r3z27uo5 r1 400.jpg|In his night clothes, ready to go showering. XANA 018.jpg|Ulrich defeat a Materialized Krab. Ninja.jpg|Fight the Zombies in Attack of the Zombies. Kill the zombies.jpg|"KILL THE ZOMBIES!" Friend attacks friend.jpg|Attacked by his Zombified friend. XANAs kiss William and Ulrich image 1.png|Informed by William if Yumi kissing Mathias in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. Mister Puck XANA attacks Ulrich image 2.png|A spectre attempt to possess Ulrich in Mister Pück. It's Getting Hot.jpg|Ulrich, in a weak state, demands an explanation about Yumi's relationship with William. New Order Ulrich spies on Yumi image 1.png|Spying on Yumi and William. A Great Day XANA-Sissi attacks Ulrich image 1.png|About to get attacked by a possessed Sissi. A Great Day Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png|Training Pencak Silat with Sissi. Ultimatum Ulrich bring the EMP Bomb.png|Bringing the EMP bomb to save Odd and Yumi. Ultimatum Ulrich checks rooms.png|Checking a room in the warehouse. Ultimatum Ulrich throw EMP bomb under Principal.png|Throwing the bomb onto the possessed Mr. Delmas. Ultimatum Ulrich electrocuted.png|Electrocuted by Mr. Delmas. Ultimatum Sissi attack Principal.png|Sissi arriving to help him. Ultimatum Sissi kiss Ulrich.png|Kissed by Sissi. The Key - Ulrich not happy seeing Yumi-1.png|He always hating to see William flirting with Yumi. tumblr_m5hhnsTMYh1r7qs82o1_500.png 250px-Saint Valentin 026.jpg Tumblr m2l8ojlBpc1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Ulrich climbing.png|Ulrich trying to climbing in Vertigo. tumblr_lyubwpMZAD1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o2_1280.png Tumblr lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o1 250.png tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg Tip-Top Shape Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png Ulrich 0020.jpg Ulrich 0019.jpg Ulrich 0018.jpg Ulrich 0011.jpg Ulrich 0009.jpg Ulrich 0006.jpg Ulrich 0005.jpg Ulrich 0003.jpg Ulrich 0004.jpg Ulrich 0046.jpg Ulrich 0045.jpg Ulrich 0044.jpg Ulrich 0058.jpg Ulrich 0043.jpg Ulrich 0048.jpg Ulrich 0034.jpg Ulrich 0035.jpg Ulrich 0104.jpg Ulrich 0102.jpg Ulrich 0070.jpg Ulrich 0075.jpg Ulrich 0074.jpg Ulrich 0073.jpg Ulrich 0061.jpg Ulrich 0047.jpg Ulrich_0071.jpg Vertigo Some wolves aren't real image 3.png Vertigo XANA has the pack go after the gang image 2.png The Chips are Down 5.jpg Empreintes 066.jpg|Ulrich in his swimsuit. Ulrich about to Dive.jpg|Ulrich about to dive in Marabounta to impress Yumi. Ulrich Falls.jpg|But he looses his footing on the diving board... Face First.jpg|...And ended up falling in an embarrasing way, face first. Virtual Tentation 021.jpg|Being pursued by two Hornets. 13.jpg Ulrich_0247.jpg|Deflecting a laser with his Katana. Tumblr_m1b5u23eHe1qgcflso1_500.jpg|''"What monsters?"'' tumblr_lyxyr5l4sr1qlvb12o1_500.png|Facing off with X.A.N.A. Ulrich tumblr_lr4mb5IUc61qddm9bo3_500.jpg|Ready to fight in the Mountain Sector. tumblr_lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1_1280.jpg|Taunting his evil clone in Revelation. Vdfc.png|Running from the falling platforms with Aelita in The Key. Ulrich_0254.jpg|Shocked! Tumblr lyvn15t3Yb1qlvb12o1 500.png|Having some fun with a single Kankrelate. XANA 284.jpg|Surrounded by Creepers. IMG 1250.PNG|Having a laugh at Yumi in A Fine Mess. Ulrich in Carthrage .jpg|In Sector 5. Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|About to fight monsters with Yumi. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Entering Sector 5 with Odd and Aelita. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Racing in the Forest Sector. The Elevator in Carthage.jpg|On the elevator with Yumi. Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Riding new vehicles in New Order. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png|Too late to save Yumi! XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png|Protecting Yumi from a Hornet. A Great Day Ulrich supersprint trail image 1.png|Just used Super-sprint. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png|About to exit Sector 5 with the others. Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|Being virtualized. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Ulrich is helpless behind the ice wall. Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png|Saving Yumi from the Digital Sea. Equal in speed.png|Racing against his evil clone. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|Being shot at by X.A.N.A.-Odd in Revelation. Tumblr lz5wxzudGm1qdmeh0o1 500.jpg|Ulrich runs over to protect Yumi. Samurai vs samurai image 1.png|Ulrich vs X.A.N.A.-Ulrich. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich team work image 1.png|Using his clones to destroy a Krab. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|Ready to ride. Codigo 11.jpg|Being virtualized in the Ice Sector. Un grand jour 257.jpg|Using supersprint through the air. Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png|Devirtualizing his evil clone. Ulrich 0161.jpg|About to stab a monster. Chainon Manquant 367.jpg|Devirtualizing someone? Chainon Manquant 330.jpg|Activating the Key. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|Ulrich,Odd,Yumi, And Aelita in a Tower Chainon Manquant 261.jpg|Ulrich and Odd run in a tower. Chainon Manquant 064.jpg|Using supersprint to rescue Yumi from the Scyphozoa. Chainon Manquant 059.jpg|Look behind you! A Fine Mess Ulrich vs a Megatank Ice Sector image 1.png|Heading straight for a Megatank! A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Riding through the Ice Sector. A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png|Watching Yumi and Odd become glitched. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png|Deflected a Creeper's laser with his Katana. Cold War Ulrich uses Super Sprint image 1.png|''"Super-sprint!"'' Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Ulrich with Odd,Ulrich,Aelita,and Yumi Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 2.png|Using supersprint to jump from pillar to pillar. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 1.png|Entering a new area first with supersprint. Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png|Ulrich with Aelita and Yumi Déjà Vu Circling a Tarantula image 1.png|Ulrich circles around a Tarantula. Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png|Riding away from mines on the Overbike with Yumi. Revelation 332.jpg|About to slice the connection.. tumblr_ly0pqywUIE1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|Ulrich smiles after saving Yumi in Saint Valentine's Day. tumblr_m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo6_1280.png|Standing in Sector 5. Ulrich and The Group.png|Standing with the others, preparing to fight monsters. Franz Hopper 202.jpg|Ulrich Charging Up His Katana In Franz Hopper. Yumi and Ulrich in the Mountain Sector surrounded by the fog.png >> More images of Ulrich in Season 3 Category:Ulrich Category:Season 2 Category:Gallery